pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Natsumi Komori ~B5 Audition Live~
❣ Respuestas ❣ # Uhm... La verdad, Zoetrope, es una canción que habla sobre un amor que tiene el mundo en su contra, y en realidad, yo nunca... he tenido algo así. El significado que le doy es, que quiero encontrarme con una persona muy importante para mi una vez más. N-no malinterpreten... Me refiero a mi hermana... Ella... Espero que donde quiera que ella esté, pueda recibir, al igual que el público, todos los sentimientos que quiero transmitir. El conjunto es algo sencillo, supongo, pero creo que le da un toque especial~ # En el hipotético caso de que entre a B5, lo que quiero hacer es ayudar a las chicas que aspiren a convertirse en idol. Quiero ayudarlas en todo lo que pueda. Mostrarles que pueden ser ellas mismas, para que transmitan con honestidad sus sentimientos, que no es imposible... Mi objetivo actual es, sin duda alguna, el conseguir que quienes entren después, incluso quienes están desde antes, de mi sepan que no están solas, siempre existirá alguien que te apoyará y... En caso de que crean que no es así, quiero convertirme en esa guía temporal que pueda mostrarles ese rayo de esperanza más allá de la desesperación por la dificultad de sus sueños. # Últimamente, he estado haciéndolos con frecuencia. ¡Me encanta hacerlos! Y aunque sigo siendo algo nueva en esto... ¡Quiero seguir así, para darle una sonrisa a mis fans! # DanPri es... Un rival un tanto difícil. Son populares -en mi opinión y por lo que he visto- por lo siguiente; lo visual, y la energía. Lo visual, aceptemos que existen chicos muy guapos, no podemos negarlo *rie*, lo visual es importante en los idols, llaman la atención, la energía; las canciones que utilizamos como chicas son más... relajadas, con pasos de baile más sencillos. Hay de todo, si, pero no llaman tanto la atención, al parecer... Para atraer más gente a PriPara yo, haré todo lo que pueda, para que las chicas podamos demostrarnos a nosotras mismas que podemos ser tan fuertes, tan geniales, como los chicos. La clave de mi idea es la confianza, ¡tenemos que mostrarnos tal y como somos! Todas nuestras habilidades nos ayudarán, solo necesitamos más confianza, y entonces brillaremos mucho más que DanPri. # ¿D-discipula? Nunca había pensado en ello, y es que en realidad no sé que podría enseñarle (^^"), independientemente de eso... Si, estoy dispuesta a eso, estoy dispuesta a ayudar a otra chica a ser ella misma, no como yo, lo que quisiera hacer es apoyarla y aconsejarla, para que podamos crecer juntas aprendiendo una de la otra. *sonríe* # ¡Por supuesto que sí! No podría negarme, hasta podría ser una forma para conocer nuevos amigos, ¡la respuesta siempre será si! # PriPara... Para mi, en un principio, no era la gran cosa... Pero mi punto de vista cambió cuando hice mi debut. Era tan... mágico, simplemente el ver que la gente me apoyaba, creía que sería un gran peso sobre mi, el estar en un escenario, y sin embargo ahí me veía, sonriendo como nunca. PriPara se convirtió para mi en un medio para expresar lo que siento, y creo que eso es lo que es. Pero eso no es todo, he visto a tanta gente triste, tanto sobre el escenario como fuera de el, que cada vez que ven a su idol favorita sonríen una vez más... PriPara, además de ser el lugar donde podemos cumplir el sueño de ser idol, es también un lugar que ayuda a las personas, las hace felices. Y yo no soy la excepción. ¿Cual era la pregunta? ...Ah, "¿Que es PriPara para ti?" ...La respuesta: Felicidad. ❣ Información General ❣ * Idol: Natsumi Komori * Coord: Amnesia Heroine Coord * Cyalume Coord: Silky Heart N Cyalume Coord * Canción: Zoetrope * Código: 160617NMS ❣ Live ❣ Busco mi ultimo componente Que perdí cuando se hizo añicos Sigo el camino de las estrellas distantes, Hacia el final del cielo teñido con colores del arco iris. Soy prisionera de una pequeña luz que se derrama en una grieta Camino y camino por un camino que parece un sueño La acelerada gravedad y La fuerza de repetición, No quieren irse de mi corazón Sácame de aquí ahora Conectando los extremos del polvo y partículas Si me asomo a través del círculo que se creó, En algún momento va a cambiar su forma Y comenzará a girar Si, para que me encuentre conmigo de nuevo. ---- MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!!! Natsumi aparece en un pasillo largo lleno de puertas, caminando, viendo a todos lados. Abre una puerta que la lleva a un pasillo idéntico al otro, y continúa con su camino. Una silueta de una chica pasa a su lado, ella voltea, y desaparece. Natsumi corre siguiendo el sonido de los pasos de la silueta, hasta encontrarse con una puerta cerrada con llave. Junta sus manos por un momento, y el lugar se distorsiona, convirtiendose en un caleidoscopio que muestra imágenes de los posibles futuros que la incluyen. Ella se acerca a una de las imágenes y la toca, desvaneciéndose en una nube de humo. La escena cambia, mostrándola en medio de un escenario similar a un tablero de ajedrez, donde ella extiende su mano hacia arriba, creando una lluvia de brillo rosa que transforma el lugar en ¿PriPara? Donde se encuentra con la silueta de antes, le sonríe, y tomadas de la mano extienden los brazos hacia el público. Let's find the future; Together No puedo confiar en nada No puedo creer en nada Si por lo menos fuese un sueño, sería salvada. El destino que llueve Llena mis dos manos ---- Natsumi aparece encerrada dentro de una jaula en medio de la oscuridad, en el suelo. Abre sus ojos, mira a su alrededor, asustada. Se acerca a intentar forzar la cerradura, y logra que se abra la puerta. Antes de que pudiera salir de la jaula, cadenas salen desde detrás de ella, atándola e intentando encerrarla de nuevo, ella desesperada, extiende su mano. Otra mano la sujeta, y el resto del escenario se quiebra, mostrando a Natsumi como si estuviera flotando en el aire, sostenida por la nada, con un fondo blanco. Save me from myself Es demasiado para mi sola Antes de que se desborde... Acéptalo y apoyame Aunque sea solo un poco Crearé un mañana para que Yo pueda creer que este no es un mundo sin sentido No voy a rendirme nunca más. ---- CYALUME TIME!!! La eternidad que nunca volverá a suceder Cae en una grieta Ahora, ---- Agárrala con tus manos. Solo llévame lejos ahora. Varios caleidoscopios que se superponen Continúan reflejando el futuro, no importa donde está. Un único patrón que nunca podría imaginar, Llena la última grieta. Categoría:Live Categoría:TICK1 Categoría:TICK Categoría:Natsumi Live Categoría:B5 Audition